


Dude

by sharkinterviewee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Romance, Teasing, boys who love screwing each other and also love screwing with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “Cisco, you've gotta stop calling me dude when we're having sex.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Dude

“Cisco, you've gotta stop calling me dude when we're having sex.”

“It's a pet name!” Cisco argues, when really, it was just habit by now.

Is it really his fault that he slips up and calls Barry 'dude' every once in awhile? He thinks not.

Just because they were like, together now, didn't erase their long and colorful friendship where Cisco called him dude all the time and the Flash was totally fine with it.

He was used to it, alright?

Barry cracks a grin and shakes his head, doing that adorable little squinty thing that only made Cisco's heart flutter _just_ a bit. "It's kinda hard to give a blowjob when I can't stop laughing," Barry tells him.

Cisco crosses his arms. “Never seemed to stop you before,” he mutters petulantly.

Barry snorts, a muffled bit of laughter bubbling up from his chest, and in the span of two seconds he goes from mostly straight faced to cracking up. “What does that even _ mean_?”

Here's the thing about Barry Allen- he's so goddamn cute when he laughs that Cisco can't even pretend to be mad at him.

So he smiles instead, and shrugs. “I don't even know. Just- c'mere.”

Barry obliges, still chuckling. His kiss is more smiles than lips, but Cisco doesn't mind.

He seems to have gotten the giggles out though, because soon Barry is kissing along his jaw in a way that is decidedly not funny. No, it's those amorous little kisses that Barry's so prone to, little affectionate things that are a bit sloppy and also hot as hell. The long fingers threading through his hair as Barry presses him into the bed? Also very arousing.

And, because he can't resist fucking with Barry one last time, Cisco arches his back and gives his best impression of a porn star as he moans a breathy, drawn out, “_dude._”

“Oh. My. God.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, but it's here now
> 
> also- it looks like it's a toss up in this fandom between the ship name barrisco and flashvibe, and okay, I get it, a lot of other ships in this fandom are a mashup of their superhero names, but??? Barrisco is so cute???


End file.
